A Day in the Life
by scottishdragon
Summary: A series of 6 drabbles that finish telling the story after a significant event in the lives of Charles Carson and Elsie Hughes. This is mostly just for me...but if you like it that makes me happy. I like to write. I don't claim to be good at it. I do it simply because I enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Each Chapter begins just after a significant event. Just snippets of missing time that I always wanted to know about. This is really just for me because I love to write and I love chelsie...If you like it, that makes me happy, and if you don't...then don't read any more. Simple as that. MSD

 **Chapter 1 - Love Actually**

"Good Morning." She said, poking her head into his pantry.

"Good Morning Mrs. Hughes. I hope you slept well."

"Ha...like the dead. I believe our trip to the shore tired me out...but it was a good tired."

"It was indeed. I slept very well myself."

"Glad to hear it. Shall we head to breakfast?"

He gestured for her to proceed him out of his pantry. "Might I...have a word with you after breakfast?"

She turned, raising her eyebrows at him trying to gauge his reason but he simply gave her a friendly smile. "Of course." she replied.

Breakfast proceeded as usual, although she noticed a couple of the maids looking at them once or twice and giggling quietly. The next time they looked up at her she furrowed her brow, giving them a stern look. They both blanched and went back to quietly eating their breakfasts. Soon the bells began ringing and everyone was up heading to work. Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes were the last to leave the table as usual, making certain no one was dilly dallying. They stood at the same time and he followed her into her sitting room, closing the door behind them. She turned to him, once again raising her eyebrows in question.

"What was it you needed to see me about Mr. Carson?" she smiled up at him.

"I...I wanted to...that is to say...I…" he fumbled, trying to find the words he wanted to say. He feared sounding too forward. He feared being rejected and then feeling like a fool. She took a step forward and laid her hand over his as he pulled at his waistcoat.

"What's got you so flummoxed this morning? This isn't like you? I hope everything is ok?" she asked, a worried expression filling her kind face.

"No...I mean yes...yes, everything is fine I just…" he stopped and took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed our little paddle in the sea yesterday."

Understanding filling her eyes, she smiled wider and nodded. "I enjoyed it too Mr. Carson...very much." she squeezed his hand and let it go and began to turn toward her desk, but he reached for her hand and tugged it slightly to keep her there.

"What I mean to say is...I agree with you. That we can...afford to live a little, that is...and I...I want to _live a little,_ as you put it, from now on." he looked down at their hands.

"Well, that's wonderful Mr. Carson. I dare say you won't regret it."

"I hope not." he said furrowing his brow again.

"What is it?" she questioned, now truly beginning to worry about him. When he just stood there in silence, still holding her hand she sighed heavily. "Mr. Carson, I am your friend. I care about you. Please, tell me what's got you so upset today."

"I'm not upset. I'm just...I want to say something to you and I cannot figure out how to say it without sounding forward or worse, ridiculous." She took a step closer and placed her other hand over their joined ones.

"Mr. Carson...you could never sound ridiculous to me and I cannot imagine you ever being too forward." she chuckled, squeezing his hand. "Please tell me what it is."

He took a deep, fortifying breath and made the decision to just come out with it. If she wasn't agreeable, she'd say so, she certainly never had a problem speaking her mind, and she'd forgive him. She always did. "Mrs. Hughes, I...I've realized something that I probably should have realized a very long time ago." He looked up and her deep blue eyes were wide, kind and held a bit of mirth at his discomfort.

"And what have you realized Mr. Carson?" she asked, encouraging him on.

"I realized that...I love you." he practically whispered.

She sucked in a surprised breath, one hand flying up to her mouth, her eyes still focused on him brimmed with tears. She swallowed hard, taking in a deep breath to calm herself before quietly replying. "You do?"

He nodded, unable to speak for fear of being rejected.

"Well, Mr. Carson, then I guess it's only fair that I tell you that...I love you too." she replied, her voice choked with emotion, the tears finally spilling over and rushing down her cheeks. He stepped even closer to her, reaching his hand up to wipe away her tears. He hadn't planned on kissing her, it just happened. Before either of them knew what was happening, he bent down, she stood on her toes and their lips met in a chaste kiss. His own tears falling then as well.

"Will you allow me to court you Mrs. Hughes?"

"Oh yes, I think I can arrange for that." she teased, her eyes dancing.

"For now, let's keep this between us. I don't want rumors starting. I want to tell Lord Grantham myself."

"Absolutely." she smiled widely at him and he pulled her to him in a tight hug. She laid her head against him and hummed her happiness against his chest.

"I have waited far too long to live my own life. You made me realize that yesterday. You took my hand and it all came bursting forth with alarming clarity."

She leaned back a little to look him in the eye. "No one could be happier about that than I, Mr. Carson." He looked down at her and kissed her again, firmly, and hummed his own happiness against her lips.

A knock sounded on the door and they dropped their arms and took a couple steps back as it opened and Mrs. Patmore poked her head in the door. "Sorry to interrupt but I need the wine choices for the menu Mr. Carson."

He turned to her, his smile spread widely across his face. "I'll just fetch them now, Mrs. Patmore." he said as he strode happily out the door.

"What on earth had gotten into him?" she said turning to look at Mrs. Hughes who was wearing an identical grin. Her mouth fell open. "Oh my Lord! He's made his intentions known hasn't he?!"

Mrs. Hughes eyes went wide and she pulled Mrs. Patmore into the room closing the door. "Shhhh! Honestly Mrs. Patmore! You'll have all kinds of rumors flying about!"

"Never mind me! You two need to wipe those silly grins off your faces!" she said, her mouth still hanging open. "I can't believe it! I didn't think he had it in him!" she began to smile. "Oh I am ever so happy for you and it's about time!"

"Oh...you're incorrigible! Please don't tease him and don't say anything in front of the others!"

"Of course I won't! What did he say? Did he propose?"

"What?! No! He...he told me he loves me and I told him that I love him too and...he wants to court me." she blushed.

Mrs. Patmore plopped down in a chair. "Well, I never."

The door opened again and Mr. Carson handed Mrs. Patmore the paper with wine choices written on it. He looked from one to the other. "What?"

Mrs. Patmore stood, shaking her head and grinning left the room, closing the door behind her.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"She knows."

"How? Did you tell her?"

"She figured it out when you walked by her smiling like the cheshire cat!"

"Ah...well then, I best don my most dour expression before I leave the room." he chuckled. "It will not be easy, but I shall do my best." He kissed her again quickly before leaving the room.

She stood giggling and shaking her head at him. "My how life can change in just a day." she thought to herself as she sat back down and began working on next week's rotas.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Wake Up Call**

The fire was a wake up call for Charles Carson. He couldn't remember ever being so afraid, until the moment he saw her walking down the stairs his heart didn't beat. No one would have known of course, on the outside he was the picture of calm as he made certain everyone made it out of the house to safety. On the inside he was completely out of control. When he was finally able to speak with her afterwards, his voice was shaky and his knees wobbly. He held her for a long time that night in her pantry, not wanting to let go, trying to convince himself that she was really safe. She'd cried in his arms, admitting she had felt much the same.

A week after the fire Charles and Elsie had their shared half day. They'd always had the same half day off but usually went different directions. But this day he'd asked her to accompany him somewhere and he wouldn't say where they were going. He was being quite mysterious about it really but she was just thrilled to be spending the day in his company. After luncheon he told her to wear something comfortable, nothing dressy, and perhaps some boots, and meet him in his pantry when she was ready. She stood in front of her armoire trying to figure out what to wear. Nothing dressy, something comfortable...she didn't own anything comfortable except her dressing gown and that certainly wouldn't be acceptable. She settled for an old, dark brown skirt she hadn't worn in years. It was long and full, flowing around her ankles and a beige cotton blouse with blue and brown flowers on it. She tugged on her brown boots, found out a hat that matched and was ready to go. When she entered his pantry and he looked up at her and took her in from head to toe.

"Will I do, Mr. Carson?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, very nicely." he replied smiling back at her. He had changed as well into a more casual suit with a lovely gray tweed jacket.

"You've got my curiosity up Mr. Carson."

"Yes, well, I want it to be surprise Mrs. Hughes." he smiled back at her. He stopped by the kitchen and picked up a small basket containing some snacks that Mrs. Patmore had prepared for them.

Mrs. Patmore winked at her and whispered. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Mrs. Hughes just rolled her eyes and followed Mr. Carson out the door. They walked down the gravel driveway and then instead of heading into town they turned and headed down toward the stables, near the pond. She was very curious now but stayed quiet, holding onto his arm. He walked them right up to the stables and greeted the stable boy.

"Hello lad. Are they ready?"

"Yes Mr. Carson, Edward is just bringing them out now."

"Bringing what out?" she asked curiously.

"The horses of course." he said, looking at her happily.

"The horses?!"

"Yes, Mrs. Hughes, we're going riding." he said proudly.

"Riding?!"

He turned to her, trying to gage her reaction. He couldn't tell if she was excited or horrified or a combination of both. "Is that ok? I mean, surely you know how to ride?"

"Well...of course I know how to ride, I'm a farm girl after all but…"

"But?"

"Well, I'd say it's been a good thirty years since I've been on a horse!"

"Come now, it's like riding a bicycle. Once you learn, you never forget."

"I cannot ride a bicycle Mr. Carson."

"So, do you not want to go?"

She stood there looking at his stricken face. He was obviously going to be very upset if she refused and come to think of it, why should she? Surely she could still ride. It was a bit exciting and a little terrifying to be honest, but why not? She took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Of course...of course I want to go Mr. Carson"

He let of the breath he'd been holding. He so wanted this turn out well. He'd thought and thought about where they should go on their first official outing together. He didn't want it to just be a walk around the grounds or going to tea. They'd done those things before and he wanted her to always remember this day. Edward came out guiding two horses. One was a small, black mare and the other a large, dapple stag. Charles led Mrs. Hughes around to the side of the mare and helped her up. She was so thankful she'd worn the long, full skirt. He climbed up on his horse and Edward handed him the basket. "Off we go." he said, smiling over at her. She nodded, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Follow me!" he called back to her as they began to ride. They cantered up the road and out into a large field, through a small wood and stopped at the river's edge. Mr. Carson dismounted, helping Mrs. Hughes down. He then laid out the blanket he'd asked the stable boys to tuck in his saddlebag and helped her to sit then sat down beside her, opening up the basket to see what goodies Mrs. Patmore had included.

"That was quite nice!" she proclaimed as she took a bite of the chocolate tarte he handed her. "I'd forgotten how free one feels on a horse. It's a bit like flying."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She chuckled. "I'm just glad I didn't fall off and make a fool of myself."

"As am I...I'd never wish for you to be hurt, Elsie." he said kindly, taking her free hand and kissing it.

"Oh my! You're quite the charmer when you want to be, Charles." she blushed.

"Only when I'm with you." he said, finishing up his piece of apple tarte.

She finished off her ale and handed him the empty bottle. "What shall we do now?" She asked.

Charles packed away the remnants of their snacks and then scooted closer to her. "Would you mind terribly if I did this?" he asked, leaning in and kissing her tenderly. "I've been wanting to do that again since the first time I kissed you."

"Mmmm, no I don't mind one bit if you do."

He leaned in and kissed her firmly and she pulled him to her, laying back on the blanket. He broke the kiss and looked down at her lovingly. "Oh Elsie, I find that I just keep falling deeper and deeper in love with you. I'm afraid my current thoughts are not entirely proper."

"Well, you know what Mrs. Patmore says, "Every woman needs a man to pay her a bit of attention, preferably in a way that is not entirely proper." she giggled.

"Yes, well...I want you to know that I will most definitely not sully your reputation. I want to kiss you, hold you, but I will go no further for now. You can trust me Elsie."

"I know that. Now, kiss me again, please."

After kissing and holding each other for nearly an hour, they decided they definitely needed a distraction before things went too far. They packed up the blanket and mounted their horses and headed toward an open field. As soon as they were in the clear, Elsie kicked her horse and took off as fast as the wind across the field shouting at the top of her lungs "Waaaahooooooo!" her skirt billowing around her legs like a cloud.

Charles just shook his head and took off after her, catching up quickly on his larger, stronger horse. She slowed down and stopped and he came up alongside her and leaning in he kissed her soundly. "Having fun?"

"Yes", she breathed against his lips before taking off again, her laughter echoing down the field.

Once back at the stables, they handed off the horses and walked slowly back down by the pond where they sat on the bench and talked until dark. They talked about everything and anything, from goings on at the house to their childhoods. They stole a few more kisses after making sure no one from the house was about, and then walked back to the servant's entrance at dusk.

"I had the most incredible day, Charles." Elsie gushed.

"So did I Elsie." he said, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply one more time. She nearly melted in his arms.

She blinked up at him. "And on that note, we best be getting inside. Mrs. Patmore promised to save us some dinner. Thank you Charles, it really was wonderful."

"Any day spent with you is wonderful." he replied, smiling at her lovingly.

He opened the door and she went in ahead of him. Anyone seeing them return that night were quite shocked at how they both looked. Mrs. Hughes hair was coming down around her face and neck and her cheeks were flushed, her mouth a bit swollen and red, Mr. Carson's hair windswept and wild, neither of them caring one bit.

The next morning at breakfast, Carson stood awaiting the needs of the family when Lady Mary spoke. "Carson?"

"Yes, Milady?"

"I am curious...you see yesterday I was out walking with Mr. Branson, inspecting a section of land that we're considering farming and I heard the most peculiar sound."

"Really Milady. What sort of sound was that?"

"Well I wasn't sure what it was at first because well, in the area we were exploring there's not usually anyone about. But I was certain I heard a woman's voice calling out."

"Calling out Milady?" He asked, beginning to feel a bit nervous at her questioning.

"Yes well, not really calling out exactly...it's sound more like _wahooooo!_ and then giddy laughter to be specific." she turned, her gaze piercing, trying to ascertain if he was understanding her meaning.

He cleared his throat nervously. "I uh...see...that does sound curious indeed Milady, but I wonder why you are sharing this information with me?"

"Yes, I'm wondering that too Carson, what are you getting at Mary?" her father asked curiously, laying his fork down and picking up his coffee.

"Oh nothing, I just wondered if you and Mrs. Hughes heard anything yesterday when you were out riding?"

Charles' mouth fell open for a moment before he clapped it shut. "N...no Milady. We did not hear anything...unusual."

"Carson? You and Mrs. Hughes went...riding?!" the Earl asked, turning to look at the Butler with a whimsical smile on his lips. "Really?"

"Yes MiLord...we umm...we had a shared half day and...we decided to go for a ride." he replied, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him, his ears turning crimson.

"Well, that's wonderful Carson! It's good to hear that my two hardest working head's of staff are finding some time to relax a bit." He picked his fork back up and took a bite of his food, shaking his head. "I didn't think you had it in you to relax and enjoy yourself, Carson." he chuckled. "Good for you!"

Lady Mary raised her eyebrow and looked at Charles suspiciously. "Yes...good for you _and_ Mrs. Hughes." she replied, grinning slyly.

After breakfast was finished Charles practically ran from the dining room to find Elsie. He found her upstairs with Anna, putting some linens away.

"Mrs. Hughes...I have an urgent matter to discuss with you at your earliest convenience." he said, his eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

"Ah...yes, Mr. Carson. Go down to my sitting room. I'll be down in just a moment." she replied, her eyes widening at his distress. He turned and walked briskly away.

"What's got him in such a tizzy?" Anna asked, chuckling lightly.

"I'm...uh...not sure but I bet I'll be finding out soon enough." Elsie replied. "I best get down there. Will you be alright putting the rest of this away?"

"Yes, of course. Go smooth his feathers so he won't try to devour the rest of us at luncheon." she teased.

"Whatever do you mean?" Elsie asked suddenly defensive.

Anna raised her eyebrows at her superior. "Nothing...it's just...well everyone knows you're the only one who can calm him down."

Elsie's eyebrows rose higher. "Oh they do, do they? Well, I'm not so sure you're right, but I'll give it a go." She turned and went quickly after Charles. She found him pacing impatiently in her sitting room. When she walked in, he turned quickly and moved past her to shut the door.

"Charles? What on earth has gotten into ye?" she asked, her scottish brogue coming through.

"Elsie, Lady Mary heard us yesterday!"

She looked at him confused. They'd been gone almost all day. They'd not seen anyone while they were out. "What do you mean? She heard what? When?"

When we were out riding yesterday...she heard you...she heard you...holler!"

"She...she heard me...holler?" she suppressed a giggle.

"Yes...when you were riding and you shouted, wahoooo!" he said as quietly as he could.

"Oh I see...and why has this got you in such a state Charles?"

"It's just...it's just the _way_ she said it...as if she was insinuating we were out hooping and hollering in the fields and...she raised her eyebrow at me Elsie...and smirked...as if she...as if she _knows_ something."

"I see...so you're upset that your precious Lady Mary might possibly know that you and I are courting and this upsets you because...why exactly?" she replied, getting angrier and more hurt by the minute.

Charles recognized the fire in her eyes the second he'd lit it. He took a step back and decided for once in his life to stop and think about what he was saying. _Why did he care exactly? He was planning on talking to the Earl anyway. They would know he and Elsie were in love and...and so why was he so upset?_ He took a deep breath, trying to steady his ragged nerves, then looked up at her. "I...I don't know why it got me so upset. I guess, I guess I was worried she'd out us before I'd had a chance to talk to His Lordship. I guess I was a little embarrassed that Lady Mary might have seen us or heard us when that was...that was a private moment I didn't want to share with anyone else."

Elsie's ire melted immediately. She stepped forward and laid her hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze. "Oh Charles, you are the dearest man. You're right, I wouldn't want anyone else to see that side of me but you. You're the only one I'd ever share it with. I'm sorry I got angry."

"Shhh, no apology needed. I think I will speak to His Lordship now, before anything else can be said." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I love you. I don't want anyone insinuating that you are anything less than proper."

"Well, I am standing in my sitting room in the arms of my Butler. I don't think I'd have a leg to stand on if they did accuse me of being improper." she chuckled. He leaned down and kissed her chastely and she smiled. "How about we both go speak to His Lordship?"

"Are you sure? If he doesn't take it well…"

"If he doesn't take it well then we'll deal with it, but one thing I know for certain Charles Carson and that is no one is going to come between me and you. So let's hope for his sake he doesn't try." she replied strongly.

"Aye." he replied, mimicking her accent. She swatted at him as they both headed out the door.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Sweetest Secret**

On December 23rd, Charles had asked to speak with Lord Grantham in private. He had something very important to tell him. He was telling him out of respect, but he was not asking permission. No, he was informing him of what he was going to do and if he didn't like it, well, then he'd retire and that'd be that.

"You're WHAT?!"

"I'm going to ask Mrs. Hughes to marry me, My Lord."

"Marry? You're...you and...and Mrs. Hughes.." the Earl stuttered…"You're going to ask her to marry you?" he said, his eyes wide, staring at Charles.

He swallowed hard then stuck his chin the air defiantly. "I am My Lord."

The Earl's face was slack jawed, shocked but unless he was seeing things, there was a hint of mirth in his eyes. Cora walked in just then and stopped noticing the butler standing before her husband looking very determined.

"What's going on Robert? Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Cora...Carson has just informed me that he is going to ask Mrs. Hughes to...marry him!" he declared, still visibly shocked as he turned to her.

"Wha...what?! Oh Carson! Oh that's...that's **wonderful!"** she gushed.

The Earl turned toward her, placing his hands on his hips. "How on _earth_ did you know?!" he asked sounding exasperated and happy at the same time.

"Oh Robert... _everyone_ has known for _ages_ that they're in love." she grinned from ear to ear.

"I beg your pardon My Lady?" Charles sputtered, turning redder by the moment.

"Oh Carson, come now. You two have been taking care of each other for years! Everyone knows Mrs. Hughes is the only one who can talk any sense into you when you get all blustery and she's the only one who can calm you down when you get upset and…"

"I get the point My Lady." Charles interrupted, wishing the floor would swallow him up.

"Oh this is just wonderful! I am so happy for both of you! Everyone deserves to love and be loved." Cora replied happily.

"Well Carson, I congratulate you as well. Although I am just completely gobsmacked. Cora's always going on about the two of you in love and I told her that while I knew the two of you were friends, I didn't think there was anything romantic about your relationship!"

"You're not worried about...about any adverse effects this may have on the running of the house then?" Charles asked, looking from the Earl to the Countess and back.

"The way I see it this can only help the running of the house Carson! You two will be more united than ever in the running of things…"

Cora interrupted, "...and I dare say Mrs. Hughes will have more in her arsenal to keep you happy and calm!" she chuckled, as her husband turned to her with raised eyebrows.

Charles nearly choked, turning nearly purple. "Yes, well I intend on asking her tomorrow night. I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourselves until then. Good day My Lord, My Lady." Charles managed to choke out before reaching the door.

"Of course Carson!" Lord Grantham replied. "We won't tell a soul."

Charles grabbed the door and left as quickly as he could. Lady Grantham's peels of laughter and Lord Grantham's "Really Cora!" before he joined in her mirth, could be heard out into the great hall.

He stood in the middle of his pantry, unsure of how to feel exactly. He was embarrassed for sure. A little offended at what Lady Cora had implied...but they did say they were happy for them. Yes, he must cling to that...they are happy for us. There was a familiar knock on his door and Elsie came in. She noticed immediately that Charles was agitated.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh...no, no everything's fine I'm just uh...you know...it's uh…"

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath as Elsie placed her hands on his chest. "There now...take a deep breath...there we are, I know you're stressed. We all are. I love Christmas but the stress of preparing for the annual Christmas party gets worse every year." He opened his eyes and looked down into hers. "Yes...thank you."

"For what?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"For being you. You always knowing how to calm my frayed nerves."

"Well, I suppose, when I'm not the one fraying them anyway." She chuckled, then leaned up and kissed him soundly, feeling the tension roll off of him and dissipate.

Echoing the words he'd just heard upstairs he replied, "You do have more things in your arsenal to calm me down now." he whispered against her lips. He looked at her intently, then smiled down at her and kissed her firmly.

"Indeet, I do." she replied, kissing him again.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Christmas Surprise**

She was in utter shock. She'd meant it completely when she said you could knock her down with a feather. She had truly been taken by surprise. She knew he loved her. She knew he'd been hinting at marriage but she never, ever expected a proposal tonight. The dear man...how could he have ever thought she'd say no? They'd stood staring at each other for several minutes after she'd agreed, both of them in shock. After a few minutes of silence, Elsie was the first to recover. She'd set her glass down and he'd one the same, then she'd reached up taken hold of his lapels and pulled him down to her in a searing kiss. She didn't know where her courage had come from, but it was a kiss like none they'd shared thus far and Charles was completely knocked back. He staggered a bit when she let him go, the faint whisper of "Wow" was all he could manage. She'd giggled at him and he'd joined in once he caught his breath. He'd told her that he had informed Lord and Lady Grantham of his intentions the day before, merely as a courtesy making certain she knew he was not asking their permission. "He needed no man's permission only her acceptance." he'd told her. She practically floated back upstairs to join in the carols, Beryl Patmore giving them both a questioning look when they returned.

The next morning the family slept in and Charles and Elsie had allowed the servants an extra hour as well on this one night a year. She of course couldn't sleep and had arisen at the normal time, finding Charles in his pantry as well.

"Good morning love." she said, walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Good morning." he returned, a bit surprised.

"Don't worry, I'll not be greeting you like that when others are near. They're all still asleep thankfully."

"It's nice. Perhaps we'll have our own cottage and then you can great me however you wish each morning." he smiled, waggling his eyebrows.

"Charles Carson!" she said, her mouth hanging open.

He only chuckled as he stood and walked over to her, kissing her gently on the lips.

"So…" she said, turning from him and walking to the door. "When do you want to tell the servants?"

He plopped down in his chair. "Oh God...I hadn't thought of that." he said, rubbing his hand down his face. "I suppose we should do it at luncheon. They'll find out on their own if we don't and I don't want there to be whispering."

"I agree. Would you like me to do it?"

"I'll do it. It should come from me."

She shook her head and smiled at her stubborn man. "Alright, well I need to get a head start on my books. I'll see you at luncheon.

Three hours later everyone was waiting in the servant's hall for Mr. Carson. Elsie had gotten in there a little early to speak to Anna about a guest that would be coming in two days. He finally came in and everyone stood. He motioned for them all to sit and looked over to Elsie who was still standing. She gave him a smile and slight nod. "I need to make an announcement before we begin." Everyone got very quiet and Mrs. Patmore and Daisy walked in from the kitchen. "Mrs. Hughes and I...are...we're uh…"

"We're going to be married." Elsie said confidently, stepping beside him and taking his hand in hers. He looked down at her relieved as the happy sounds of congratulations echoed around them.

"Yes, I have asked Mrs. Hughes to marry me and she has accepted. We wanted to inform you of this slight change in routine and would appreciate it if you were respectful of our privacy. I do not tolerate gossip and…" Elsie soothed him by placing her other hand on his arm and giving it a squeeze.

"...and...I think we should all eat before it's cold?" she smiled. Charles let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Hughes."

"We're all very happy for you both." Anna stately happily.

"It's about bloody time." Beryl teased, grinning widely at both of them.

"I don't see as how it'll make any difference in the routine of things Mr. Carson." Mr. Bates chimed in, smiling at the pair. "You two have practically been _married_ since I came to Downton." Anna elbowed him.

"What my husband is trying to say is...you two were made for each other, and we're all very happy you finally figured it out!"

"Here, here!" Moseley called down the table. Everyone raised their teacups and toasted them happily.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Settling In**

On the train back to downton, after a week of honeymoon in Scarborough, Charles and Elsie sat in their compartment side by side. Charles was calm, feeling happier than he could ever remember feeling. Elsie on the other hand, was fit to be tied. She wrung her hands together over and over, looking out the window. He reached over to still her hands. "Elsie? What is it, love?" he asked lowly.

She looked over at him, visibly anxious. 'It's just...I just…" she sighed heavily. _Might as well be out with it, this is silly!_ She thought to herself. "They'll all be waiting for us I reckon...to congratulate us...and I know this is silly but...they'll _know_."

Charles looked confused. "Know what?"

She huffed again. "They'll know that we've been...intimate." she whispered the last word.

"That's what's got you so rattled?" he said, looking over at her seriously.

She nodded her head, trying her best to stem the tears that threatened to fall.

"Oh love...well, sure they'll know but...you don't need to be embarrassed. It's normal. It's the way of married life. It's expected. The best thing you can do is just act normal. Just go on as if it's just any other day, nothing unusual."

"That's easy to say...but I'm not sure I can. It's not just any other day. This hasn't been just any other week. I'm not the same person that left Downton a week ago. I'm changed...for the better of course...but still, different and I guess I just worry that they'll notice and...whisper about us." she said, looking down at her hands.

"We're both different than a week ago. I am more in love with you than I ever thought possible. The intimate knowledge I have of you and you have of me, has changed us both, for the better. I cannot ever remember being happier, more content and I am certain that is going to come across to everyone that sees me today. I want the world to know that I am in love with my beautiful it is she who has put this smile on my face and this pep in my step and that they could only wish to have the blessing I have in you. Let them whisper. Let them wonder. We are man and wife and we know the secrets of each other's hearts. It's a gift not many are afforded. We are blessed beyond measure Elsie." he finished, reaching across and stroking her cheek.

Her tears finally fell, but for a different reason, for she knew that she was cherished and his words had changed her entire outlook. He was right! She would enter that house with a big grin on her face and a flush on her cheeks, knowing that she was no longer alone and that she was loved beyond measure by her man. Blessed indeed!

After all the worry on the train, the greeting they received once back home was wonderful, kind and respectful. There was no whispering or knowing looks, just love and respect for their superiors. She was visibly relieved. Once they'd spoken to everyone and checked to be sure all their things had been packed up from their rooms, they headed off to their new cottage courtesy of Mr. Branson, who'd insisted on driving them.

"How was Scarborough?" he asked cheerfully.

"Oh it was lovely! The water is so blue this time of year!" Elsie answered happily.

"Yes, and the sunsets were glorious as well." Charles added.

"Well, you both look well rested. I'm glad it was enjoyable trip. Your cottage is one that was renovated last Spring. It has all the latest amenities and a fresh coat of paint inside. Please tell me if there is anything missing that you'd like and it shall be yours." he said, looking up in the mirror to catch their eyes.

"Oh Mr. Branson, thank you!" Elsie replied, excitedly.

"Don't thank me. It was Matthew that had this cottage renovated and Lady Mary who insisted it should be yours. Only best for her Carson!" he chuckled.

Elsie chuckled as Charles smiled happily. "Well, I suppose I'm going to have to be a bit nicer to Lady Mary then." she teased, getting a raised eyebrow from her husband.

Once safely in their cottage, the fire roaring as they sat on the sofa drinking tea, Elsie's tears began to flood down her cheeks. Charles noticed she'd stopped sipping her tea and looked down at her. "Elsie? What on earth?"

"I'm sorry Charlie. It's alright...these are happy tears. I am just so very happy to be your wife and I cannot believe that we get to live here, in our own fine cottage. It feels like a dream and I'm terrified I'm going to wake up and none of this will be true!"

He sat their cups down and pulled her up against him, kissing the top of her head. "Oh my love. This is very, very real and I love you more than I can put into words. This is our new reality. One that I hope we get to live, together, for a very, very long time." He took her hand and pulled her up off the sofa and they ascended the stairs to their bedroom. A while later, lying cuddled together, her head on his chest, she whispered. "You are my dream come true Charlie."

"And you are mine." he whispered back.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - New Year, New Life**

New Year's Eve, a night for new beginnings, for looking forward to what is to come the next year, but this one...this one had been rough. He'd known for a couple of weeks that his hands were getting worse. He dropped a teacup, ruined a page in his wine ledger, cut himself shaving and tonight he's spilled the wine in front of all the guests at the party and made a scene to boot. Elsie had been to his side immediately and within minutes, he was officially retiring and Mr. Barrow was the new butler. She'd ushered him down to her sitting room, made him sit down and after rummaging around in her cupboard, had placed a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Drink it." she said quietly. He did. She filled it up again and he lifted it to his mouth, his hand betraying him once again but she reached up and put her hand over his, soothing it as he drank it down in one. She took the glass from him, sat it down, pulled a chair over close to him, taking his hands in both of hers. "Charlie...are you alright?"

He looked up at her then, the tears that had threatened finally falling. He leaned forward, placing his forehead on her shoulder as he sobbed his heart out. She held him tightly, rubbing his back and kissing his temple to comfort him. When he finally calmed down she spoke, lifting his chin and staring deeply into his eyes.

"Charlie Carson, you are the most magnificent butler this Abbey has ever known but it's not _all_ you are. You are a kind, intelligent, handsome man of integrity, that raises the tone of this house just by having been a part of it. You are my rock, my very best friend, my lovely husband, my confidant, my protector, my lover, the other half of my soul and the man that makes my life worth living. You are the man I want to spend my forever with."

He sniffled as she wiped his tears away and as she reached to place the handkerchief on the table he wrapped her up in a tight hug, causing her to squeal. He lifted her up off the floor, twirling her around before setting her down. "Thank you." he whispered against her lips.

"Come now, go up and wash your face, then come back down here before we miss ringing in the New Year."

A little while later they all sat around the servant's table as the new year began to chime and they all stood. "Happy New Year!" Charles cheered. He looked at Elsie and spoke, "It'll be a different life."

She smiled. "But we can make a go of it Charlie, and I definitely mean to try."

He leaned over and kissed her soundly. Mr. Barrow came around the table and refilled their wine glasses as Elsie sang Auld Lang Syne. Later when they'd gotten back to their cottage, they fell into bed completely exhausted from the day.

"I don't know how long it will be before...before I can't do anything for myself...or even if that'll happen." he whispered into the dark.

She rolled over and looked down at him. "If it happens, I'll be here for you."

"That's not fair to you."

"Charlie, I made my vows before God and all our friends to love you in sickness and in health and I intend to do just that. But it's more than that. I love you Charlie. I love you like I've never loved anyone...ever...and there is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life loving and taking care of you."

The retirement party was beautiful, servants from years past came from far and wide to wish the two of them the best. They lived out their days happily in their cozy little cottage, visited often by the ones they'd come to think of as family. They often babysat for Anna & John, their little one calling them Pop and Mimi. Lady Mary was a frequent visitor bringing along her two children to romp and play on the swing Charles had hung in his garden. Beryl came once a week for tea, having retired herself after marrying the kindly farmer, William Mason, Sr. and as they stay in storybooks, they all lived happily, ever after.

THE END


End file.
